


Chance Rules Our Lives, and the Future Is All Unknown

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Character, Choking, Choose Your Own Adventure, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Degrading Praise, Dubious Consent, Eye Sex, Eye Trauma, F/M, Floor Sex, Forced to Beg for Rape, Gaslighting, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Maledom/Femsub, POV Second Person, Possession, Present Tense, Rape, Sharing a Body, Skull Fucking, Spit As Lube, Table Sex, Villain Wins, pinned down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Melanie belatedly turns in her resignation letter to Elias in person, but it doesn't work out the way she planned. (CYOA)End notes contain hints for avoiding background ships/characters and eye trauma/skullfucking.





	Chance Rules Our Lives, and the Future Is All Unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anysin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/gifts).

  
_“Fear? What has a man to do with fear? Chance rules our lives, and the future is all unknown. Best live as we may, from day to day.”_

**― Sophocles, Oedipus Rex**

[Click here to continue]

  
  
You open your eyes, and the world stays dark—despite the sounds of traffic, construction work, playing children, and a dozen other signals that it’s daytime. You panic briefly, and your flailing hand brushes warm fur.

“Meow?” The Admiral inquires sleepily. He seems to be saying, “What’s wrong, silly human? Did you forget you’re blind? You woke me up.”

”Sorry, Admiral, I didn’t mean to wake you.”  
[Kiss and pet The Admiral]

The Admiral chirps his forgiveness.

[Go to the kitchen]  
[Pretend to be asleep until Georgie goes to work]

The Admiral purrs and headbutts you.

[Go to the kitchen]  
[Pretend to be asleep until Georgie goes to work]

Georgie is cooking quietly in the kitchen. Black tea, eggs fried in butter, and freshly chopped tomatoes mingle under the mouth-watering scent of sizzling bacon.

”Morning!” she greets you with a kiss on the cheek. “How did you sleep?” 

”Great!” [Lie]  
”Not so great.” [Truth]

”I’m glad you’re finally getting some sleep.” Georgie says over the din of pulling plates and silverware out. “I worry about you.” 

”I worry about you too. What’s for breakfast?”

”More bad dreams?” Georgie asks over the din of pulling plates and silverware out. “I can go beat Jon up until he stops falling asleep, if you like.”

[Laugh] “Thanks, but that’s really not necessary. Is breakfast ready?”

Breakfast is delicious, despite having to shoo The Admiral away from your bacon a few times. He finally crawls onto your shoulders and drapes himself over you like a sleepy, put-out scarf. You sneak him a few bites of egg when Georgie goes to the toilet, which earns you a shoulder massage and plenty of noisy purring.

”What are you planning to do while I’m working today?” Georgie asks as she clears the dishes. “You thinking about going out?”

”Yes, I think it’s about time I got out and explored the city.”  
”No, I have a bathtub, a loving step-cat, and a dozen podcast episodes to catch up on. Why would I ever leave this paradise?”

“That sounds amazing,” Georgie says. “Wish I could join you, but cat food doesn’t grow on trees, apparently. You two have fun while I’m gone!” 

”We definitely will.”

You take a bath, brush The Admiral, and listen to several hours’ worth of podcast episodes. It’s a lovely and relaxing day, and nothing bad happens to anyone you love.

Even so, you can’t shake the feeling that Elias is somehow watching you as you do all that. Maybe you should have paid Elias a visit after all.

The End

[Go back to last choice]  
[New game]

“Well, be careful,” Georgie says. “I know I don’t have to tell you this, but stay away from that evil shithole. I don’t want you getting yourself eaten by a giant eye or something because you went back to The Magnus Institute.”

”Don’t worry. I’m definitely not going back to The Magnus Institute.”

You shower and put on your favorite blouse while Georgie helps you find that skirt that still has the marked-down price label on it. She even helps you navigate the cosmetics pile for the first time since you moved in, weeks ago.

By the time you’re finished dressing, Georgie has already left for work. You can’t see your reflection, of course, but you feel confident now—especially as you put on your cool new sunglasses. 

Confident or not, however, you decide not to risk the Underground just yet, opting instead to call a cab. It arrives a few minutes later.

”Bye, Admiral. Be good. ”

You pretend to be asleep until you hear Georgie head out. Once she’s gone, you shower and put on your favorite blouse and struggle to find that skirt that still has the marked-down price label on it. You bypass the cosmetics, except for a bit of powder. Everything else is too complicated without your sight.

By the time you’re finished dressing, you feel ready to take on the day’s mission. You can’t see your reflection, of course, but you feel confident now—especially as you put on your cool new sunglasses. 

Confident or not, however, you decide not to risk the Underground just yet, opting instead to call a cab. It arrives a few minutes later.

”Bye, Admiral. Be good. ”

The Admiral meows reproachfully at you for leaving, but he settles onto the radiator and is soon content once again.

[Take the cab to the prison]

The prison is quieter than you expected—on the outside, at least. Your driver drops you off, and a guard brusquely checks you in before handing you off to someone else.

“Visitor for you to mind, Smith. She’s going to see Bouchard.”

“Aw, why me?” Smith asks. “He creeps me right out! But fine, I’ll take her. Er, this direction, Miss.”

”Sorry, I’m blind. Would you mind taking my elbow?”

“Oh! Well… I suppose I could take your arm if you’re sure it’s all right. There we are. Watch your step.”

Smith sounds young, not to mention easily flustered. You can practically hear his voice crack as he chatters nervously, guiding you by your elbow down the long, cold corridor.

“The private visiting room is just ahead, Miss,” Smith says at last. “I’ll wait here. I don’t like that Bouchard at all. You should be careful, too.”

“Thanks, but I’ll be all right. There’s nothing he can do to me now.”   
“You know what? You’re right. I don’t think I will visit him, after all. Will you please take me back to the entrance?” 

Smith is only too happy to guide you away from Elias. Ten minutes later, you’re in the back of a new cab, headed back to Georgie’s apartment. 

Part of you feels like a coward. But it’s not that, you tell yourself: it’s simply self-preservation. After all, what would be the point of blinding yourself to escape Elias, only to walk straight back into his arms? You can think of a million better uses of your time. 

Still… it’s hard not to feel a little disappointed you didn’t get the last word in. Maybe another time. 

The End

[Go back to last choice]  
[New game]

Elias is already waiting for you in the room.

”Ah, Melanie,” he greets you. “This is a lovely surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

[Shove your letter of resignation at him] 

Elias takes the paper and opens it with a faint rustle. “‘Dear Elias,’” he reads aloud, “‘Fuck you very much for everything. This letter is to inform you of my intention to quit this hellhole you call an institute, effective four weeks ago. Sincerely, Melanie King.’”

Elias folds the paper again. “As much as I do appreciate the written notice, I must say, you’re a bit late in delivering it. I have it from a reliable source that you quit more than a month ago. I assume I have Eric Delano to thank for you figuring out how to resign. Or… I don’t suppose it was Gertrude?”

”Eric.”  
”Gertrude.”  
[Say nothing]

“Well, in any case, I suppose I should have… _seen it coming,_ shouldn’t I have?” Elias is audibly grinning. “In hindsight, you always were the most feral, weren’t you? The one most likely to chew off her own leg rather than remain in the trap? Daisy would have been my second guess, but I suppose the coffin has changed her. But you… mm, yes. Even without the bullet, you’re still just a wild animal.”

”Shut up! You can’t speak to me like that anymore. I don’t work for you anymore. I don’t _belong_ to you anymore. I’m free.”   
[Say nothing]

“Yes, that’s what you came to tell me, isn’t it? And how is freedom working out for you, Melanie? Do you feel safer now that no one is protecting you? Will you feel equally safe when someone like Jared Hopworth attacks you next time?” 

”Why would anyone attack me now? I’m just a poor, helpless blind woman now. I’m hardly worth molesting.”   
[Say nothing]

Elias snorts. “Yes, but the same can’t be said of your friends. Who will protect them, now that you and Daisy are both weak and you’ve quit?”

”They made their choice, and I can’t take responsibility for them. I had to do what was right for me.”   
[Say nothing]

“Someone’s been paying attention in therapy, I see.” Elias remarks. “I suppose you’ll just have to hope the entities take pity on your condition. It’s hardly their style, but perhaps The Dark will claim you for its own. It can be ever so jealous, though.”

“I honestly don’t care, Elias. I’m just glad _you_ can’t hurt me anymore.”   
[Say nothing]

“When have I ever hurt you, Melanie?” Elias asks in surprise. “Or I suppose, rather, when I have I ever hurt you _unprovoked?_ Did I not tolerate multiple attempts on my life before telling you your father’s fate? And did I not keep my word about holding back the rest of that knowledge when you ceased your murder attempts?”

“Fuck you!”   
“I… I suppose you’re right.”   
[Say nothing]

“Cat got your tongue, Melanie?” 

Elias touches your hand.

“Get your fucking hands off me!”  
[Touch his hand]   
[Do nothing]

“I’m pleased you’re capable of reason again.” The metal chair creaks as Elias leans closer to you. “I’ve always found you far more attractive than that rabid dog of a cop. It was disappointing to see you so… _feral,_ even if it was necessary to protect the institute. I think perhaps, in another life, you and I could have had a much different sort of relationship. Don’t you agree?” 

”Haha, fuck you.”   
“Sure, you’re not bad-looking now that I’m blind. It’s a shame about your personality, though.”   
[Say nothing]

His hands squeeze yours, and the conspicuous silence instead of the noisy shackles he’s supposed to be wearing reminds you of your vulnerability. Elias strokes the back of your hand.

“You know, Melanie, no one is monitoring this room right now. If this is to be our last meeting, we might as well say goodbye properly.”

[Yank your hands away]   
[Climb on his lap]  
[Say nothing]

“Come now, no need to be like that.” Elias’ voice turns cold. “Tell me, Melanie: have your other senses stepped up to accommodate your lack of sight yet?”

“I… what? I don’t see how that matters at all.”   
[Say nothing]

“Ah, well, I think it matters quite a bit. After all, I’m sure you still smell like a monster to other avatars. Hunters, for instance. How will you defend yourself when—not if—they come for you?”

[Say nothing]

“Surely, even without the bullet, you could still fend off a lone, un-armed prisoner, couldn’t you?” Elias queries. “Or are you afraid to even try?” He clicks his tongue reproachfully. “I never would have guessed that Melanie King would be so easily intimidated.”

“If you want me to spank you, Elias, all you have to do is ask.”  
[Silently sit on his lap to shut him up]  
[Lunge for his throat]

Elias chuckles. “I don’t think that will be necessary. Why don’t you come sit on my lap instead?”

“Fine.”  
[Silently sit on his lap]  
[Lunge for his throat]

Elias easily dodges your attack, and the world turns upside down as he grabs you out of your chair. You can’t tell which way is up, nor can you catch your breath. You thrash and cough, slowly realizing you’re now on the cold tile floor, pinned under his weight.

[Go limp and cooperate]  
[Struggle]

Elias easily dodges your attack, and the world turns upside down as he throws you onto the floor and pins you under his weight. You can’t tell which way is up, nor can you catch your breath. You thrash and cough.

[Go limp and cooperate]  
[Struggle]

Elias steadies you as you settle onto his lap. Your hip glances the table, but you barely feel it. His cock is hard through the thin fabric of his jumpsuit and your underwear. 

”Good girl,” he breathes, opening his jumpsuit. “So very good.”

[Kiss him]   
[Punch him]  
[Do nothing]

Elias sighs in pleasure and weaves his fingers through your hair. He grasps a handful and possessively pulls it taut as he kisses you deeply and aggressively. 

”I’ve been meaning to fuck you for some time now,” he murmurs near your ear. “And I know how much you’ve wanted it. Yes, even after you learned the truth about me.” 

“Fine, you’re right.”  
[Say nothing]

You can feel Elias smirking as he kisses your jaw. His hand slides under your skirt, lifting your underwear to the side. His smooth fingers rub the outside of your cunt before dipping inside your entrance. 

”I thought as much.” He wipes his slick fingers on your lower lip. “You can’t hide anything from me, Melanie.” 

[Tear his clothes off]   
“Actually, I’ve changed my mind.”  
[Say nothing]

Elias groans in pleasure as you yank open his jumpsuit, helping you when you fumble. Once he’s exposed, he wraps your hand around his erection. It’s radiating heat and a clean if faintly musky scent. 

“There you are, Melanie. What you’ve been dreaming of since we first met.”

“Has anyone ever told you you’re awfully full of yourself?”  
“You know what? I’ve changed my mind.”

Elias opens his jumpsuit while you sit still. Once he’s exposed, he wraps your hand around his erection. It’s radiating heat and a clean if faintly musky scent. 

“There you are, Melanie. What you’ve been dreaming of since we first met.”

“Has anyone ever told you you’re awfully full of yourself?”  
  
“You know what? I’ve changed my mind.”

”Am I wrong, though, Melanie?”

“Ugh, I suppose not.”   
[Say nothing]   
“Yes. And on second thought, piss off. I’ve changed my mind.”

”No, of course not.” Elias rubs the head of his cock along your cunt, coating it with your arousal. “What are you waiting for, then?” 

”I’m waiting for you to fuck me on this table.”  
“Sorry, I don’t think I can do this after all.”

“I see.” Elias lifts you onto the hard metal table and rests his weight on top of you. He kisses you hungrily as his cock sheaths itself deep inside you. He shudders with pleasure at the sensation, his hands gripping your sides.

“Fuck me, Elias.”   
[Whimper]

Elias’ hand squeezes your throat, and he fucks you with increasing vigor. You’re helpless to stop him, pinned under him as you are. In fact, just breathing is difficult enough at the moment.

”Good girl,” Elias grunts after a moment. “It’s quite a striking image, you taking my cock like this. It’s a pity you can’t see it.”

[Cry]  
[Spit in his face]  
[Take his cock]

Elias has his way with you on the table, focused solely on his own pleasure. To your chagrin, his utter lack of regard for your enjoyment makes you wetter than ever.

“We’ll have to use your skirt to mop up the puddle afterward,” Elias teases breathlessly. “I knew you were easy, of course. That much was clear in your thoughts. What I didn’t realize was that you’re so desperate for cock that you’d flood the prison at the mere thought of it. Or is it only _my_ cock you’re desperate for?” 

“Bastard.”   
[Scowl]  
“Yes, all right, I’m desperate for your cock. Happy?” 

Elias slaps your cheek so hard your ears ring. You moan involuntarily from the blow when a surge of excitement catches you off guard. Elias ignores you, focusing solely on his own pleasure. To your chagrin, his utter lack of regard for your enjoyment makes you wetter than ever.

“We’ll have to use your skirt to mop up the puddle afterward,” Elias teases breathlessly. “I knew you were easy, of course. That much was clear in your thoughts. What I didn’t realize was that you’re so desperate for cock that you’d flood the prison at the mere thought of it. Or is it only _my_ cock you’re desperate for?” 

“Bastard.”   
[Scowl]  
“Yes, all right, I’m desperate for your cock. Happy?” 

Elias laughs at you and continues using you like a toy.

[Masturbate]   
[Lie still]

After a few minutes of fucking your helpless body with increasing speed, Elias finally sighs in relief and slows to a stop. His hot seed pours from you onto the table as his softening cock pulls out.

“Thank you, Melanie,” Elias says. “Now, clean up your mess so others can use the room.”

[Use your skirt]   
[Use your tongue]  
“Fuck you. Clean it yourself.” 

”Now, now.” Elias grabs your wrist and pins it to the table. “Let’s not be selfish, Melanie.” 

After a few minutes of fucking your helpless body with increasing speed, Elias finally sighs in relief and slows to a stop. His hot seed pours from you onto the table as his softening cock pulls out, leaving you sensitive and frustrated.

“Thank you, Melanie.” Elias helps you onto your feet. “Now, clean up your mess so others can use the room.”

[Use your skirt]   
[Use your tongue]  
“Fuck you. Clean it yourself.” 

You wipe the table awkwardly with the inside of your skirt, cringing as the wet fabric clings to your thigh.

“Much better.” Elias briskly walks you to the door and raps on it. “Farewell, Melanie. Enjoy your retirement.”

“Erm… goodbye?”  
[Say nothing]

You’re so sexually frustrated that you immediately lower your face to the table and lap up the mess like a kitten. The table seems to be clean, polished metal, completely cold aside from the warm spot where you lay moments before. Since you can’t see, you’re forced to lick extra space around the area to make sure you’ve cleaned it thoroughly. 

Elias strokes your hair and keeps up an amused commentary as you lick his filth off the table. “Oh my, that’s utterly revolting. You truly are a depraved, disgusting thing, aren’t you?” He gingerly taps on the table with one finger. “You missed a spot.”

[Lick it clean]  
“Fuck you! Clean it yourself.”

“If you insist.” Elias grabs you by the hair and smears your face and hair into the filth on the table.

He finally releases you, leaving you to slump onto the floor while you try to figure out which way is up again.

”Knock when you’re ready to leave,” Elias says, and then he walks out of the room. “Enjoy your retirement, Melanie.”

[Cry]  
[Clean up and leave]

You lick the spot Elias indicated, teasing his fingers with the tip of your tongue as you do.

“How terribly disgusting and degrading for you. Are you feeling better now?” Elias briskly walks you to the door and raps on it. “Farewell, Melanie. No need to thank me.”

“Erm… goodbye?”  
[Say nothing]

With a swift dexterity surprising for a middle-aged man, Elias yanks your clothes out of the way.

“You can thank me later,” Elias whispers. His hand covers your mouth as his cock enters you so roughly you groan involuntarily.

[Lie there and take it]   
[Struggle]

“Oh, no, I don’t think so.” With a swift dexterity surprising for a middle-aged man, Elias slams you onto the floor. He pins you with his body weight, although he doesn’t really need to—you’re so winded from the impact that you couldn’t struggle anyway. He yanks your clothes out of the way.

“You can thank me later,” Elias whispers. His hand covers your mouth as his cock enters you so roughly you groan involuntarily.

[Lie there and take it]   
[Struggle]

Elias removes his hand from your mouth and kisses you. “Good girl,” he murmurs, easily finding your clit. “Just lie there and enjoy it.”

[Continue to lie there and take it]   
[Struggle]

Elias teases your clit as he violates your body. You can practically feel him violating your mind simultaneously. You know that must be what he’s doing, because no normal human could know exactly which spots burn for his kisses, nor could any human know just how to adjust and vary his touch to bring you to the edge of orgasm so quickly.

He fucks you faster and faster, psychically sharing his arousal with you. He’s just as close to climax as you are. His hand falls away from your mouth and grabs your hair instead. 

“Please let me come, Elias.”   
[Continue to lie there and take it]  
[Struggle]

Elias teases your clit and kisses you as he violates your body. You can practically feel him violating your mind simultaneously. You know that must be what he’s doing, because no normal human could know exactly which spots burned for his kisses, nor could any human know just how to adjust and vary his touch to bring you to the edge of orgasm so quickly.

He fucks you faster and faster, psychically sharing his arousal. He’s just as close to climax as you are. 

“Please let me come, Elias.”   
[Continue to lie there and take it]  
[Struggle]

Elias strokes your clit just a little too fast for you to resist. He chuckles low and deep as he makes you twitch in orgasm.

“It feels good for me, too,” he croons. “Your cunt is exactly as wet and greedy as I knew it would be.” He sighs in pleasure as he comes inside you. “There. That wasn’t so bad, was it? I think some gratitude is in order. Thank me for the orgasm.”

“Thank you, Elias.”  
[Refuse to speak]  
[Spit in his face]

Elias wipes his face on his sleeve. “You really shouldn’t have done that, Melanie. I was still enjoying this body. But someone ought to ensure you have better manners.”

There’s a horrible squishing noise, and Elias grunts in pain. A moment later, your eyelid is forced open and something slimy is forced into the empty socket. You realize with horror that it’s Elias’ eye, even as you struggle to understand why you can suddenly see—and why you can no longer move your own body.

[Whimper] 

”Ah, you’re beginning to understand,” Elias says. “Yes, it’s exactly what you think, Melanie.”

He plucks his other eye out and forces it into your other socket. The second the eyeball is secure, Elias’ body collapses on the floor. You watch as if in a movie as your hands caress your breasts and reach under your skirt to touch your dripping cunt.

”A bit scrawny, but not as weak as I feared,” you murmur. “I’ll certainly enjoy fucking Jon’s ex with this body. Or perhaps Melanie King will develop a newfound interest in violent gangbangs? I’ve always wondered what sex would be like as a woman.”

[Watch helplessly] 

You watch helplessly as your body rises from the floor and your hands awkwardly smooth out your clothes. Your hands feel like a stranger’s. You try to scream, but your vocal cords are no longer under your control.

“Yes, I do think screaming is a good choice,” Elias says in your voice.

Your body shrieks, “Help! Guard! Help!”

Smith rushes in at your cry. “What is it? What’s happened? Oh, God! What happened to his eyes?!” 

“He pulled them out and ate them!” your body sobs, sounding utterly fake to your ears. “And then he just… collapsed! Is he dead?! I think he’s dead! Please, I need to get out of here!” 

He hustles you out of the room, shouting for help. Your feet walk without your say-so, and your eyes stay shut as Elias pretends your body is still blind. No one even asks you questions; they simply usher you out of the prison as fast as they can.

“These people are so amazingly desperate to avoid any hint of the supernatural.” Your voice is low and amused. “Let’s go home to Georgie, shall we?”

You beg silently for Elias not to, but he says nothing else, except to give Georgie’s address to the cab driver.

The End

[Go back to last choice]  
[New game]

You thrash under Elias and try to kick him, punch him, elbow him—anything to get away from him. He slams your head into the tile floor, disorienting you.

”Now, now, Melanie.” Elias squeezes the back of your neck. “No need to act like a petulant child.”

His erection rests between your ass cheeks, leaving you with no doubt about his intentions. You want to scream, but you’re petrified by the idea of anyone seeing you in this state.

“Beg me to fuck your ass,” Elias orders, his voice icy. “Or I’ll put it in your gaping eye socket.” 

“Please, Elias, fuck my ass, I’m begging you.”   
“Don’t you dare! Fuck you, you piece of shit bastard!”  
[Keep struggling]

”Of course, Melanie. Since you asked so nicely…”

Elias covers your mouth and jams the head of his cock into your unprepared ass.

[Scream in pain]

Elias ignores your cries and forces the rest of his cock up your ass. He pulls back out just long enough to spit twice on your stinging asshole and drag the tip over it, and then he shoves it right back in. The spit barely helps.

“You see? I’m not cruel.” Elias sheaths himself to the hilt inside you. “I could be doing so much worse to you, Melanie. I hope you’re reasonable enough to see that. Oh! Apologies. I didn’t mean to be insensitive to your… condition.”

[Lie still and sob]

Elias fucks you at a calm, deliberate pace that’s still excruciating. It hurts nearly as much as when you took your own eyes out. He ignores your shaking shoulders and violent sobs, focusing entirely on his own pleasure.

The only good thing that can be said for him is that he finishes quickly, at least. “Ahh, that was perfect,” he sighs as his cock spasms inside you. “That wasn’t so bad, now, was it, Melanie? I think some gratitude is in order.”

“Thank you, Elias.”  
[Refuse to speak]  
[Spit in his face]

Elias sighs. “Very well, then. I’m sorry it had to come to this.”

He slams your head against the floor once more to daze you, then rolls you back onto your back, pinning his knee into your chest. His cock hangs over your face, close enough to smell his musk but just out of biting reach. He snatches your glasses off and holds your forehead while his thumb forces open your eyelid.

“Wait! Please, Elias, fuck my ass instead, please. I’ll do anything.”   
“No! Stop! I’ll kill you if you do this! Don’t you fucking dare! Stop!”  
[Freeze and do nothing]

“I’m afraid it’s too late for that now,” Elias says, and his warm cock stretches the opening of your eye socket.

[Freeze]

Elias laughs. “Yes, yes. You’re very frightening, Melanie. I’m sure you’ll kill me, especially without that bullet in your leg.” With that, his warm cock stretches the opening of your eye socket.

[Freeze]

You lie quivering under Elias as he shallowly fucks your eye socket, his hand sliding up and down the shaft as the head penetrates the empty hole. The pressure is so unbearable you want to throw up, but you can’t even do that. You’re too stunned from the horror (and possibly the concussion) to do anything at first. Your eye waters uncontrollably on the side being fucked, making you choke as the tears run down your throat.

Even as you adjust to what’s happening after a few moments, all you can do is weep silently. You’re going to die, you just know it. He’s going to fuck you too hard and enter your brain and you’re going to die in the most awful way imaginable. You’re going to die with Elias’ cock literally in your brain—

And suddenly the pressure is gone, leaving the space mercifully empty. Elias pries open your jaw and deposits his bitter seed into your mouth. 

“Swallow,” he commands.

[Swallow]

Elias pats you on the head like a dog and puts your glasses in your hand. “Good girl,” he says. “Enjoy your retirement, Melanie.” With that, he raps on the door, and a guard seems to shackle him and lead him out.

Smith enters a few moments later, and in a daze, you somehow straighten your clothing and insist you’re fine.

[Leave]

You stumble out of the prison a few moments later. You can still smell Elias on you, and you burn with shame under the afternoon sun. A new cab is waiting for you, and you ride home in silence.

Georgie is still at work, of course. The Admiral runs up to greet you, and you imagine his reproachful meows are because he smells what you’ve done. But he’s immediately assuaged by several moments of petting. He forgives you, and he won’t tell Georgie.

He dozes on the toilet lid while you take a long, hot bath, and then the two of you crawl into bed. You lie awake, half-listening to podcasts until you finally doze off.

You wake up hours later with The Admiral chirping on your chest as Georgie slides into bed next to you. She smells like the outside world, with just a hint of petrichor and sweat. A steady patter of rain is falling outside the window.

[Greet her]  
[Pretend to be asleep]

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you,” Georgie says. “You two just looked so warm and peaceful, I wanted to join in.” She snuggles up next to you and pets The Admiral, who purrs loudly. “So, decided not to go out after all?”

“No, I did,” you say. “But it was a mistake. I won’t be doing that again.”

Georgie laughs gently and scritches The Admiral. “I’m sure The Admiral will be happy for the company, in that case.”

The Admiral purrs his agreement. 

The End

[New game]

Georgie lies next to you in silence. She eventually rolls over and does things on her mobile for a while before getting up and leaving you alone in the dark. The Admiral purrs and kneads your chest as he falls back asleep. You lie awake for much longer than him, reliving the nightmares of the past day before finally succumbing to exhaustion. 

As you finally start to drift off again, an image is violently inserted into your mind: Elias lying in his prison cot, erection in hand. He’s smirking.

“I enjoyed myself earlier,” he says, or rather, he makes known in the shared image. “Let’s do it again soon.”

You start back awake, and Elias makes you watch him jerk off onto his stomach before finally easing back out of your mind.

“Mrrrrrow?” The Admiral asks sleepily.

“It’s nothing,” you assure him. “Go back to sleep. I have zero interest in going back to see him again, I promise.”

But as you lie awake in Georgie’s bed, the wetness between your legs says otherwise.

The End

[New game]

You stumble out of the prison a few moments later, sniffling softly. You can still smell Elias on you, and you burn with shame under the afternoon sun. You can’t find the cab Smith said was waiting for you, and you’re too disoriented and ashamed to ask anyone or phone the company, so you decide to walk.

You quickly realize you’re too disoriented to do that, either. The sounds of traffic overwhelm you, and you keep nearly stepping off the pavement in front of speeding cars. You finally sink down against a stone building, sobbing and hyperventilating.

“You all right?” a woman asks.

“No! I’m blind and I’m lost and that bastard still thinks he’s won!”

“Where you heading?” asks a thick Manchester accent. “We’ll walk you there.” 

“Lots of creeps around,” adds the woman. “And worse. Can’t be too careful.”

“Worse? What, like literal monsters?”

“Something like that, yeah,” says the woman. “Smells like maybe you already met one.”

”Did more than ‘meet’ it, I’d say,” mutters the old man.

You wrap your arms around your body self-consciously. “I didn’t want to. He… _it_ forced me.”

The woman growls. “We can kill it for you, if you’d like.”

“It’d be our pleasure,” the man agrees savagely. “What’s the world coming to, monsters raping innocent humans in the middle of London?! Where is this fucker?”

“The prison. Goes by Elias Bouchard. But… don’t kill it, all right? That could be bad for people I care about.”  
“Please, I just want to go home. ”

“Sure,” the woman says with vicious pleasure. “Be happy to teach it a lesson for you. Want us to call you a cab home first?” 

“Yes, thank you.”

“Where are we headed, then?” the woman asks. 

You give her Georgie’s address, and the three of you set off.

“I’m Julia, by the way,” says the woman. “My associate here is Trevor.” 

“Associate?” Trevor grumbles. “Leave it to Jul to put on airs for a pretty lady. We’re hunting partners, more like.”

“I’m Melanie.”

“Well, lovely to meet you, Melanie,” says Julia. “Don’t mind Trevor. The old tramp is just jealous of my luck with the ladies.”

“Luck?!” Trevor gripes. “Luck ain’t got nothin’ to do with it. No lady in her right mind would ever pick an old bastard like me over a young thing like you. Mind, half of it’s that leather jacket you’re so keen on. Bet I’d stand a chance if you let me borrow it.”

“In your dreams!” Julia laughs. “Personally, I think it’s my scar. But we’re being rude to our guest. Besides, I think this is her stop.”

“Thank you for walking me home. I appreciate it.”  
“Do I really smell like an innocent human to you? Not a monster?”

Trevor and Julia sniff you all over while you try not to shudder. They sniff your sore neck, your eye sockets, the scar on your leg where the bullet once was.

“Not a monster,” Julia declares at last. “Not anymore, at least.” 

“You’ve got the faintest scent on you, but I reckon it’s fading,” Trevor agrees. “Hard to tell with that monster’s stink on you. But if you used to be a monster, you ain’t one now.”

“Thank you. I needed that. And thank you for walking me home.”

You make your way into Georgie’s place. She’s still at work, of course, but The Admiral runs up to greet you, meowing in concern and launching himself into your arms. He licks your face and purrs, kneading your shoulder. 

He dozes on the toilet lid while you take a long, hot bath, and then the two of you crawl into bed. You immediately pass out from exhaustion.

You wake up hours later with The Admiral chirping on your chest as Georgie slides into bed next to you. She smells like the outside world, with just a hint of petrichor and sweat. A steady patter of rain is falling outside the window.

[Greet her]  
[Pretend to be asleep]

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you,” Georgie says. “You two just looked so warm and peaceful, I wanted to join in.” She snuggles up next to you and pets The Admiral, who purrs loudly.

“Oh, Christ, Melanie! Where did all these bruises come from?” Georgie suddenly asks in alarm. “Did something happen? Are you all right?”

“Yeah, of course I’m all right. I just had a little tumble earlier. It’s no big deal.” [Lie]  
“Honestly, no. I’m not all right, not at all. I… I went to see Elias.” [Truth]  
“I really don’t want to talk about it, all right? Please leave me alone so I can go back to sleep.” 

“God, Melanie, please be more careful!” Georgie frets. “Maybe I should go out with you next time. Just… please be more careful, all right? I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Yeah, I will,” you promise. “Honestly, going out alone today was a big mistake. I won’t be doing that again any time soon.” “Good.” Georgie kisses your cheek. “Now, why don’t you and The Admiral keep cuddling while I get dinner started? 

The Admiral purrs, and you nod. Georgie gives the cat one last scritch before getting up. The Admiral yawns loudly and stretches out across your chest, as if to keep you from ever getting up. At that moment, you can’t think of a better plan than staying in bed forever.

The End

[New game]

“You did what?!” Georgie exclaims. “Start from the beginning. Now.” 

Georgie listens to the whole story, only interrupting occasionally to make a shocked noise or curse out Elias. When you’re finished, she takes your hand.

I’m so sorry, Melanie. What you did was really stupid, and I wish you’d told me so I could go with you, but you didn’t deserve that. It wasn’t your fault.”

“I know,” you say, and you almost believe it.

“We should go to the police or something,” Georgie sounds like she’s talking to herself. “It isn’t right! He shouldn’t be allowed to get away with this!”

“Please don’t make me go to the police,” you say, too exhausted to even imagine the prospect. “They won’t do anything to him. And I’ve already taken a bath, anyway. All it would do is give him more ways to torment me. Please, can you just lie here with me for a bit instead?”

Georgie lies next to you, stroking The Admiral’s fur absently. “It’s just not right,” she mutters. “It’s so unfair. God, I hate him.” 

“Me too,” you say. “But I won’t go back again. I promise. I won’t do anything else that stupid again.”

“Good.” Georgie kisses your cheek. “Now, why don’t you and The Admiral keep cuddling while I get dinner started?” 

The Admiral purrs, and you nod. Georgie gives the cat one last scritch before getting up. The Admiral yawns loudly and stretches out across your chest, as if to keep you from ever getting up. At that moment, you can’t think of a better plan than staying in bed forever.

The End

[New game]

Georgie lies next to you in silence. She eventually rolls over and does things on her mobile for a while before getting up and leaving you alone in the dark. The Admiral purrs and kneads your chest as he falls back asleep. You lie awake for much longer than him, reliving the nightmares of the past day before finally succumbing to exhaustion. 

As you finally start to drift off again, an image is violently inserted into your mind: Elias lying in his prison cot, erection in hand. He’s smirking.

“I enjoyed myself earlier,” he says, or rather, he makes known in the shared image. “Let’s do it again soon.”

You jerk back awake, and Elias makes you watch him laugh sadistically before finally easing back out of your mind.

“Mrrrrrow?” The Admiral asks sleepily.

“It’s nothing,” you assure him. “Just a nightmare. He can’t do anything to me. Not here.”

But you’re not so sure anymore.

The End

[New game]

**Author's Note:**

> Hints:  
[spoiler]  
[spoiler]  
[spoiler]  
[spoiler]  
[spoiler]
> 
> -In most browsers, you should be able to **use the back button if something goes awry.**  
-You can also **refresh the page** and it should hold your place in the story.  
-**To avoid any background Georgie/Melanie**, just pretend to be asleep every time you're given the option.  
-**To avoid Trevor and Julia**, cooperate with Elias, spit on him, or just don't go to the prison at all.  
-**To avoid eye-socket fucking**, cooperate with Elias if he threatens it.  
-**To avoid all eye trauma**, cooperate with Elias if he threatens eye-fucking and don't spit on him.


End file.
